Sweet Transvestite
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Gaara's a tranny, nuff said. But, what happens when he gets transfered to a new school by his foster parents, Zabuza and Haku, and he finds someone that he likes? What every will he do? GaaraNeiji, LeeSakura, NarutoSasuke
1. 1

Warning: Everyone is probably going to be out of character, this is an AU.  
  
Gaara stood infront of the mirror in his room and applied his make-up that he always wore. Today he was going to go to a new school.  
  
He was wearing a pure black dress that matched his ebony hair. It flared out like a bell at his hips and ended a little below his knees. The top was long sleeved and had lace on the edges of the sleeves and collar. He wore black fish-net stockings that revealed how pale his legs were, along with his arms and face.  
  
For shoes, he wore high heeled buckled ones. That made him about four inches taller than what he actually was.  
  
It had taken him a while, but he had sucessfully grown his hair out to the middle of his back. So now, he could put it in a braid. But, it had originally been red, so he dyed it.  
  
Gaara walked into the fairly large kitchen. His foster parents were already in there, "Morning Haku-mama, morning Zabuza."  
  
Zabuza nodded and Haku placed a kiss on his forehead. "Morning, sweetie. I made eggs for breakfast. Want any?"  
  
"No thank you." He mumbled.  
  
Haku smiled and handed him his bag. "There you go, sweet heart. Hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day!"  
  
Gaara kissed each of their cheeks and ran out of the door.  
  
"I hope he doesn't trip." Zabuza muttered.  
  
"Oh! Hush!" Haku hissed. "You might jynx him!"  
  
"Don't tell me you actually believe in that stuff."  
  
"You KNOW that I do!!" Haku said quickly. He sat down next to Zabuza and played with the other's hand. "I wonder how his first day's going to be."  
  
Zabuza put the paper he had been reading down and petted Haku's hand. "Oh, he'll be fine. He'll make new friends."  
  
"But, the move was really hard on him!"  
  
"I know, but the drive is easier on me." Zabuza said, standing and kissing Haku before saying, "I've got to go to work now, I'll be seeing you later."  
  
Haku smiled and nodded, "Okay, good luck today."  
  
"You too."  
  
Haku paused, "Wait. Why didn't you take him to work with you? You work at his school..." Haku stared at the man until he answered.  
  
"He can walk."  
  
Fire seemed to fill Haku's eyes. "Go. Get. Our. Boy!" he yelled.  
  
Zabuza nodded and was pushed out of the house by a very angry Haku. "If anything has happened to him!! I swear I'll make you build your own coffin and dig your own grave!!"  
  
Gaara walked down the street aimlessly. "Where was that damned school again?" He noticed a small group of kids walking out of a store.  
  
"Hey!" he called out, catching their attention.  
  
"What do you want?" a pink haired girl asked.  
  
"Do you know where... Ikon High is?" he asked, making a confused expression.  
  
"Yes, we do." said a black haired boy, his hair stuck up in spikes. "We're heading that way now. Wanna go with us?"  
  
"Ah.. oka--"  
  
"GAARA!!" came the loud yell.  
  
He faced the car that drove up, "Hello, Zabuza." he greeted. "What are you doing?" he asked as the man got out of the car.  
  
"Haku is going to kill me." he growled. "Because I didn't drive you to school on your first day." he said shaking his head. "Hello Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno."  
  
The three other kids bowed and said, "Good morning, Zabuza-sensei."  
  
"Oh! How nice, Haku-mama sent you to go with me, like a little dog." Gaara said with a laugh. "But, anyway. That's nice of you." he added, walking around to the passenger side door.  
  
Zabuza sighed and asked the other three if they wanted a ride to school. "Hurry up and get in." he said, pulling open the driver's side door and getting in as the others did.  
  
When they made it to the school, Gaara kissed Zabuza on the cheek and got out of the car, "I'm going to register, bye."  
  
The three in the back stared in shock at the scene that they had just witnessed.  
  
"What? Don't blame me that Haku raised our son to be a damn woman." he growled angrily. "But, I'm not complaining. Get out. You're in my class anyway."  
  
The blonde one, Uzumaki Naruto, still had his mouth wide open. "That was a guy??"  
  
Zabuza sighed, "Yes, he used to have bright red hair. It was adorable too. Before he dyed it black..." he said with another sigh.  
  
Something seemed to click in Zabuza's mind because he picked up the phone and dialed home, when Haku answered it he yelled, "I didn't leave without him! You told him to go!"  
  
He could just see Haku grinning, "Well it got you motivated." with that the line went dead.  
  
The three of them got out of the car and left the fuming teacher. They ran into Gaara again, "Hey. Why didn't you tell us your were a guy?" the black haired one, Uchiha Sasuke, asked.  
  
Gaara smiled, "Because you wouldn't have believed me if I had told you."  
  
"Why?" the pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, asked, "We would have believed you."  
  
"No, you wouldn't have." he said with a smile. Gaara lowered his voice out of the falsetto he had been using all of the years he had been cross- dressing. "Because I wear dresses, and I can change my voice any way I like it. But, this one you are hearing now... is my real voice."  
  
"But, why did you start cross-dressing?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"To be the woman my foster mother never could..." he paused, "Even though my foster mother is a guy."  
  
"So.. I take it that Zabuza-sensei is your foster father?" Naruto asked, causing the other to smile widely and nod his head.  
  
"Boy, you catch on fast!"  
  
"And Zabuza is..." Sasuke began.  
  
"As straight as a rainbow." Gaara finished. "Are those two friends of yours?" he asked, pointing to the two raven haired boys that were walking this way.  
  
"Oh, that's Hyuuga Neiji and Rock Lee." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Gaara raised his voice back to the falsetto again, "Hello. My name is Gaara." he extended his hand to Neiji and the three that knew his secret laughed.  
  
"I am Hyuuga Neiji." the other boy greeted, causing the others to laugh even louder. "What's wrong with you three?"  
  
"Gaara. Please tell them.." Naruto pleaded.  
  
Gaara nodded and lowered his voice, "Sorry, bad habit." he apologized, "My name is Gaara and yes, I am a male."  
  
Neiji stared in shock before his hand went to Gaara's chest. "Wow. You're good!" Lee said happily, "You fooled even Neiji's female senses!"  
  
"Great, I leave you alone for a few minutes and you've already made friends with the brats." Zabuza said with an angry tone.  
  
Gaara turned around and smiled, "Yup, they're nice!"  
  
Zabuza jumped, "God child. You haven't used that voice in a long while," he hugged him, "Maybe there is still some man left in you that I can save!"  
  
Gaara laughed, "Well. You'd just have to keep me away from my other foster father... ah. I mean mother!"  
  
Zabuza brought a hand to his face, "That could be arranged."  
  
Gaara growled at the older man and punched him in the arm playfully, "It could, but it won't!!"  
  
Zabuza motioned for the others to follow, "You all have your class with me."  
  
Gaara smiled, "How lucky of me. Will Haku-mama show up?" he asked, fluffing out his skirt a bit and puffing out the sleeves.  
  
"No, he won't."  
  
"So, what's our class today, Zabby?" Gaara asked.  
  
"Music and dance." Lee muttered. "I hate that class."  
  
"Oh." Gaara said, with a pout on his lips. "But, it sounds like a lot of fun..." he turned towards Zabuza, "And your the teacher?"  
  
Zabuza nodded with a deep sigh, "Yes. Though I also teach all of your other classes too... god help me."  
  
Gaara smiled and continued walking while Zabuza spoke with his new friends. He started to walk down the halls when a hand clamped down on his shoulder painfully. "Hey, pretty girl. How about you take a walk with us?"  
  
When Gaara turned around there were three larger boys standing around him. The tallest one, obviously their leader, ran his hand down Gaara's side with a smile on his face. His hand grabbed the edge of his skirt and started to pull in up.  
  
Gaara noticed that his father and his new friends were running his way with worried expressions.  
  
Gaara grabbed his hand and punched the man in the face. "Get lost, cretin." The others smiled and closed in, not expecting a foot to the groin and an uppercut.  
  
"Gaara!" Zabuza called as he ran up, "What were you doing?"  
  
"I was going for a walk, but these children wanted to 'play'." he said with a growl and walked over one of them to get to his friends. "Hello again."  
  
Zabuza's hand stayed on Gaara's shoulder, "Your first day here, and you knock out three of our worst students..."  
  
Gaara cracked his knuckles, "Will I be expelled?"  
  
Zabuza shook his head, "No, you won't. It would break Haku's heart." He glanced at his watch. "Shit! We're all late for class!" 


	2. 2

Zabuza lead the kids into the classroom where Kakashi and Iruka stood, teaching his class. "Hello, Kakashi, Iruka, good morning!"  
  
Gaara smiled at the two and waved. "Hello."  
  
"Gaara-chan!" Iruka exclaimed, "My god, you've grown a lot since we last saw you!" he said, hugging the boy tightly. "How have you been?"  
  
Kakashi smiled, "Hello, G-chan!" he said, shaking the boys hand. "It's great to see you again." he added, "Why haven't you taken him to see us??" he asked Zabuza, "We haven't even seen Haku since last year!"  
  
"You would've if you had gotten off your lazy butts to visit us." He said, moving over to the podium, "Everyone. This is my boy, Gaara. Isn't he adorable?" he asked. "You all may take your seats you too Kakashi, Iruka sit down."  
  
Gaara smiled and waved to the class, "Hel--" he stopped when Zabuza patted him on the back, and he lowered his voice, "Hello."  
  
"Okay, Hyuuga get up here." he ordered. "Gaara, you stay. Now." he paused for Neiji to get up in front. "Dance!"  
  
Gaara stared at his father, "Are you kidding me?"  
  
Zabuza sighed, "Okay." he flipped on some music, "Dance."  
  
"With him? No way."  
  
Zabuza sighed, and moved his podium to the other side of the room. "Fine! Come here, Gaara. I'll show the class.... Hyuuga, be warned, you're next." He grabbed Gaara's hip and his left hand. Before they did anything, Zabuza said, "Gaara."  
  
"Yes Zabuza?"  
  
"Take off those clog-hoppers. I don't want my feet crushed."  
  
Gaara sighed and nodded as he took off his shoes. "There, happy?" Zabuza nodded and they started the dance by spinning Gaara in place.  
  
When the music got faster, so did Gaara, but he was spinning by himself this time. Zabuza had stepped away from him, "Take note how he still spins even when I'm not helping him." he smiled, "Notice that his leg is rising."  
  
By the time that the song was over, Gaara's leg had risen to be straight in the air, while his upperbody was bent to his other leg that was still on the ground.  
  
As he dropped his leg that was in the air, his upper body went up. He rose his hand to his head. "What's wrong, son?"  
  
When Gaara started to walk towards his foster father, he began to sway. "I... I feel sick, Zab-buza..." he started to fall.  
  
Neiji grabbed onto Gaara as the boy fell. "I hate doing... doing t-that." he coughed.  
  
As Gaara slowly sat up again, without getting dizzy, the class clapped for his performance. "What?" he asked, "I didn't do anything special."  
  
Zabuza laughed, "But, you did something that they couldn't!"  
  
Gaara raised a hand to his head, his voice dropping from the falsetto he was using. "God dammit. Please remind me never to 'spin' for that long..." he took out his braid and shook his head. Long hair spilled out over his shoulders as he stood up again.  
  
The bell rang and the students all stood to leave. "Okay, kids! We'll see you all tomorrow in art!" Iruka cheered.  
  
Gaara picked up his shoes and started to walk out of the door when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, "What do you want?" he asked, with a deep sigh he turned around to see Hyuuga Neiji. "Oh, it's you. What do you want, Hyuuga-san?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to.. go to one of our rehersals..." he said nervously. "Naruto, Lee, Sasuke and I have a band.. and Sakura comes sometimes... but, I wanted to know if you would go..."  
  
Gaara smiled and nodded. "I hope you don't mind that I won't dress up."  
  
Neiji grinned, "You don't have too! See you there at six!"  
  
He pushed a piece of paper in Gaara's hand and ran off to tell the others that they would have a visitor. Zabuza walked up quietly, "You like him don't you?"  
  
Gaara practically jumped out of his skin, "A-ah!!"  
  
He placed one of his finely manicured hands on his chest. "What makes you say that, Zabuza?" he asked, staring at the man.  
  
"Oh, nothing... except that you would've never accepted that from someone you didn't like." he grinned, "Or should I say love."  
  
All the blood in Gaara's body seemed to rush to his face. "I do not!!"  
  
Zabuza's grin widened, "Whatever you say, brat. Let's go home to 'Haku- mama'." he said, mimicking Gaara's speech.  
  
"Don't you have something to do here?" Gaara asked the older man. "Like grade papers or something equally as important?"  
  
"You wanna get rid of me that quickly?"  
  
"No, I just want to explore the town a bit." Gaara mumbled and handed him his bag, "Here. You can take this home for me."  
  
Zabuza sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Go on ahead then. I'll find something to do."  
  
Gaara smiled and returned the kiss. "Bye, I'll see you at home. Don't stay here too late."  
  
Zabuza nodded and went into his classroom to grade papers from last weeks test that he had been putting off, along with those essays...  
  
Gaara walked down the street towards the store that he had noticed on the way to school. It was a book store.  
  
When he found it he smiled and walked in. Gaara walked up to the counter and asked, "Do you have any of the 'Gothic and Lolita Bibles'?"  
  
The clerk nodded and told him that they were kept in the back, next to the horror section. He smiled and walked towards it.  
  
When Gaara found the section, he noticed that there were a few new issues that he hadn't been able to get yet. So he picked them up in his arms and walked around the store for a while. He walked back up to the counter. "Could you hold these for me? I need to go home to get my money... How much would these cost?"  
  
The clerk looked at the magazines and the extra comics that the boy had put up on the counter and ran them under the price checker. "Fifty-five dollars and sixty-three cents." he answered. "And yes, I'll hold them for you. Just don't take too long."  
  
Gaara smiled and thanked the man. "Don't worry, I won't!"  
  
Haku glared at Zabuza. "You let him go off by himself?!" he paused for air, "Why would you do something like that!! We JUST moved here!"  
  
Zabuza laughed nervously, "Ah.... he begged me, Haku! The only beg he uses when he wants something really bad, you know I can't refuse that one!!"  
  
Haku sighed, even he wasn't immune to that one. But, Gaara's other ones, he was. "Okay, you're off the hook."  
  
Zabuza smiled, "That's some good news.." he paused, to think. "He's going to hang out with some friends today."  
  
Haku smiled, "He made friends?!"  
  
Zabuza nodded and Haku went on, "That's wonderful! Oh, back in our day, it wasn't so easy to make friends! But, he made.." Haku paused, as if asking how many.  
  
"Five."  
  
"But, he made FIVE friends!!" Haku said giddily, jumping up and down. "This is soooo great!" he paused for a second for air, "...and he's going to go visit them today!"  
  
Haku's smile widened. "I'm going to go phone all of our friends!"  
  
Zabuza made a face when Haku left, "I feel sorry for them... more so for me, I have to pay the phone bill...."  
  
Gaara walked in the house and smiled up at Zabuza. "What do you want, kid?" he waited for a minute, before digging out his wallet, "How much?"  
  
"Sixty dollars." Gaara said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Let me guess... you found that book shop down the street?"  
  
Gaara nodded and hugged the man once he got his money, "Thanks, Zabu- daddy."  
  
Zabuza chuckled when he saw his son run into his room, and then headed for the bathroom. "Where does he come up with those names?" he muttered as he put away his wallet.  
  
When Gaara left the bathroom, he had already bathed and changed his clothes, it was almost 5:45.  
  
He had put his hair in pig-tails, his bangs were pulled back so you could see his tatoo and before he had gotten in the bathroom he had grabbed a long-sleeved gray sweat-shirt and slightly-darker pair of shorts. He wore black socks and black shoes with gray stripes down the sides.  
  
Pocketing the money he had gotten from Zabuza he left the house after kissing his parents, and headed to the bookstore.  
  
He walked up to the counter again and spoke with the man who he had talked to earlier that day. "Hello," he greeted, "I'm back."  
  
The man nodded and pulled out the stuff he had picked out before, plus a few new things too. "What are these?" he asked as he looked at the Malice Mizer and Dir en Grey wallscrolls and their promotional dvds.  
  
"Oh, those are free-of-charge." he answered. "For buying so much merchandise."  
  
"Thanks." Gaara said with a smile, and he handed the man his money. "See you later!"  
  
The man nodded and sat back down to finish the book he had been reading. Gaara pulled out the address and searched around for it. He sighed and walked over to a man who was sitting down reading a book. "Excuse me. Do you know where this is?" he asked politely.  
  
"Sure," the man said with a smile, and gave him the directions. "There you go."  
  
He nodded and followed the directions given; it was a little after six when he made it. Gaara knocked on the door of the house and stepped back.  
  
A woman with black hair, like Neiji's, opened the door and gave him a once- over when he took off his shoes. "You must be Gaara." she looked at him, "Funny. You don't look like a boy..."  
  
He looked at the ground so he wouldn't curse at her. "Sorry..." he mumbled.  
  
She smiled, "Nothing to be ashamed of. Some of us were just born beautiful." she paused as she ran her thumb over his tatoo, "Why did you get 'love' tatooed onto your forhead?"  
  
"I don't know... my mother did it. That's why I was taken away from her..." he muttered quietly, so only she could hear.  
  
"Do you dye your hair?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
Gaara nodded. "My hair was red... I mean bright red."  
  
"It's leaking back through the black." she said with a small chuckle. "Don't dye it again. You'd be an adorable red-head."  
  
"That's what Haku and Zabuza say." he mumbled.  
  
"Zabuza? As in 'Zabuza-sensei'? From Neiji's school?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. They're my foster parents since I was four." he mumbled softly. The woman smiled and led him to what looked like the garage. "They're in here."  
  
She pushed open the door and smiled, "Hey everyone. Gaara-chan's here."  
  
He bowed to her and entered the room. Gaara placed his bag next to the doorway and smiled, "Hello." he said with another small bow. "Thank you for inviting me, Hyuuga-san."  
  
"Oh, just call me Neiji." he said with a smile as he set his bass guitar on the stand where he stood. "Sit any where you like."  
  
Gaara nodded and moved over to the couch; he sat indian-style on it. Neiji walked over with the others and Gaara started to move over to the other side of the couch, but Neiji stopped him, "You don't have to move."  
  
Naruto stared at him, "Why'd you write 'love' on your forhead?" he asked, pointing to the spot on his head.  
  
Gaara's hand instantly went to cover it. "It won't wash off, it's perminant." he said, lowering his hand slowly. "My birth-mother tatooed it on me when I was younger. About.... when I was two or three..." he paused, "I normally cover it."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sasuke said with a small frown. "Do you have any more tatoos?"  
  
He hesitated before standing to where they all could see and he removed his sweat-shirt. Oh his back was a large tatoo, that resided on his upper back, of two dragons killing each other. One was black, and the other was silver. "My birth-father did this one..." he said before turning back around and smiling, "I'm kind of fond of them both now."  
  
"What's that?" Lee asked, gesturing to the tatooed feathers sticking out from the top of his shorts. "There's legs... and feathers."  
  
"Oh, I had those done a few years ago." he pulled the edges of his shorts up a bit more on his hips to see two angels holding each other, they both had silver tinged wings. One had short red-hair that stuck out a bit, and was missing it's eyebrows. It's eyes were lined with black from where it's eyebrows were supposed to be to the bottom of it's eyes. The other one it was holding had long black hair that was pushed away from it's eyes as it looked up to the red-headed angel. "Do you see the red-haired one? That's how I looked when I got these done. On my other hip is the other one, except it's different angels. They have short spikey hair."  
  
He paused and looked at them, "Like yours, Sasuke and Naruto." he said with a laugh.  
  
He released the edges of his shorts and put his shirt back on in time for Neiji's mother to come back in. "You have a phone call, Gaara-chan."  
  
Gaara blinked, "Here?"  
  
"Of course here." she said with a laugh. "There's a phone on that table."  
  
He nodded and picked up the phone, "Hello?" he replied.  
  
"Gaara!" came the loud voice. He held the reciever away from his ear. "Where are you?! You're supposed to be here by now!!"  
  
He cradled the phone in his hands, "I'm with friends right now, Rhelex...."  
  
"But, our practices!!"  
  
"I haven't forgotten about them... I just wanted to take a day off to be with some friends..." he muttered. "Just for today?"  
  
Silence went through the reciever before a deeper voice spoke, "That's wonderful that you're with friends, kitten. But, don't forget our next rehearsal, okay?"  
  
"Ah.. okay, that's tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, where've you been sugar-bear? Don't you still have that schedule we gave you last month?" came another voice.  
  
"Yes, am I on speaker phone??" he asked. "Haku-mama. Are you there?"  
  
There was a crash, followed by a shriek. "Yes, I'm here. Do you need anything?" came the exasperated voice of his foster mother.  
  
Another shriek followed Haku's voice then the enraged man screamed, "I TOLD YOU, BRAS AREN'T TO BE PUT IN THE DRYER!! THEY WARP!!!"  
  
Gaara stared at the phone, before shaking his head. "I'm hanging up now, baibai."  
  
"A-AIIIYAAA!!!" came the shriek before he hung up. With that, he clicked the phone off.  
  
"Anything wrong?" asked Neiji.  
  
"Nope, nothing's wrong..." he mumbled. "It's always like that at the bar before 'big performances'..." Gaara shook his head. "I can't believe that I even know those people..."  
  
"Now! Can I hear something that you play?" he asked with a big smile. 


	3. 3

A/N: I have to say, I am shocked that so many want this story updated. But, do not send me something rude. It upsets me and I won't update the story for a while. It doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing all together. But, still. I have been having a hard time since Hurricane Katrina. I lost my house and many of my resources, so please do not hound me to update. I will update when I feel that I should. But I am sorry to those of you who truly wish me to update more often, and I will try my best! -LOVE- AO

-

Gaara sighed as he called his friend and coworker, Rhelex GawL, back. The other redhead was pleased to hear that he was making it to the club, so he sent a car to pick the boy up from Hyuuga Neiji's house that instant. The former redhead crouched down for a minute to relieve the tension that was building up in his knees. "I'm sorry I have to leave, Neiji." Gaara mumbled as he looked at the other boy.

"It's okay," Neiji smiled. "You can come over another time."

"Yeah! We have practices just about every day!" Naruto chimed in.

The long raven-haired boy, Neiji, moved a few steps away from Naruto. "I'm glad you liked our music," he said. "I'd love for you to hear us live."

"If we ever get live.." mumbled Sasuke, who was standing behind Naruto to the right.

A black car pulled up that was blaring loud music. The driver rolled down the window and leaned out of it. "Hey baby. Need a ride?" asked the person in the seat, after he turned the radio down. He had long red hair that was done up in a elaborate design. The sunglasses he wore took up most of his face and covered his emerald-green eyes.

Gaara turned around and giggled. "Who me?" he pretended to look around. "Oh! I guess it MUST be me!"

"Who else?" the man laughed. "Now get in the car or Haku and Rhelex'll kill me."

"But Hacker! You know Rhelex wouldn't harm a hair on your pretty head." Gaara laughed as he turned around to the others. "Thanks for having me over. I'll be sure to visit again, it was fun!" He moved around to the other side of the car as the others waved and said their goodbyes. "Let's go, Hacker." he sighed as he dropped his falsetto.

"Woah boy. Don't do that." Hacker said, swerving the car. "I haven't heard you do that in.. years." he finished after a minute.

"It hasn't been that long." Gaara said with a deep laugh.

"It suits you better." Hacker mumbled as he turned the radio up again.

The rest of the ride to the club was in a silence that wasn't awkward. The older man hopped out of the car after he snatched the keys out of the ignition. "Come on, Gaara! Let's go." He smiled at the boy. "Haku's waiting for his baby-boy. Or would that be girl?"

Gaara laughed. "I sometimes can't tell anymore."

"I'm surprised Haku came into work today, he was so excited that you made some friends. But then he remembered you had work to do." Hacker said, slinging an arm around Gaara's shoulders. "I'm sorry we snatched you away from your budding romance with that other boy."

Gaara's face flushed. "It's not a romance, Hacker. Don't tell Haku."

"Don't tell Haku what?" came a voice from the doorway that they had just passed.

"That Gaara's in luuuuuurve." Hacker laughed, stepping out of hitting range and trotting over to his twin brother, Rhelex.

"Gaara! You player!" Haku laughed at his son. "I'm suprised you found someone so quickly, maybe it's destiny?" he paused. "Oh my god! Maybe it means you're made for each other! Or maybe.." the man kept going on for a little while, but Gaara had moved towards Hacker and Rhelex.

"Hey, Rhelex. What's up?"

"Nothing much, babe. We're just getting ready for a super-huge party tomorrow and we needed some extra hands." Rhelex smiled. He looked exactly like his brother, Hacker, except his hair was naturally curly. It was horrible when it rained, Hacker's hair would curl and Rhelex's would go straight as long as it was wet.

Gaara pouted. "So you took me away from my new friends so I could sit around here and bitch at you guys?"

Rhelex wrapped his arms around the boy. "It's okay, Gaara. We just need help arranging the room around and you can go home with Haku. I'm sure your friends'll let you come over again soon. So cheer up!" the older man squeezed the boy. "I'm sure it'll work out."

"Okay," Gaara said, cheering up visibly.

--

A few hours later, Hyuuga Neiji sat in his room with the other two boys, Naruto and Sasuke, talking and playing video games on the little tv that was sitting infront of them on the table in the middle of his room. Sounds of gunfire erupted from the small tv as Sasuke killed Naruto.

"That's not fair!" yelled Naruto. "You always win. You cheater."

"I don't cheat. You just suck."

Neiji laughed. "Evidently, Naruto. I'm sorry, but you aren't the best player."

A knock sounded on the door. "Neiji-chan?" called his mother. "Your friend, Lee, is here." she said with a smile as she let Lee in through the door. "Do you need anymore snacks? I can go out and buy some more soda, if you need it."

"We'll go out and get it!" Lee said with a huge smile. "No use making such a lady go out onto the streets by herself! We shall go!"

"With the help of some money?" She asked with a laugh as she handed Neiji twenty dollars to buy some junk food. "Don't stay out too late. I don't want the police knocking on my door, so be careful." she added, kissing Neiji on his forhead.

The boys shut down their game and headed out of the door, grabbing their coats and shoes on the way out. "Which store do you wanna go too?" Neiji asked the other boys. "There's a Wal-Mart that way, it's not too far away.." he pointed in another direction, "There's the main street, I'm sure there's some stores there."

"Let's go to the mainstreet while it's still daylight." Sasuke said.

As the boys played frogger in the busy streets, they spotted a familiar shape. "Hey! Zabuza-sensei!" Naurto shouted.

The figure froze and slowly turned around, a look of pure horror written on his face. "Isn't an hour and a half at school enough to see you?"

"Ofcourse not, Zabuza-sensei!" Lee said with a triumphant look. "Where are you headed to?" he asked after a minute of sharing that look with the others. The boys had started following Zabuza when he had started walking away.

"I'm going to see my husband and my son at work." Zabuza said after a minute. "You can tag along. I'm sure Gaara would like to see you losers."

"I'm sure Neiji'll like it too." Sasuke teased.

Zabuza turned and looked at Neiji with an icy glare, but he said nothing and continued walking. The group stopped outside a club that was a ways down from where they started. But it didn't seem that long of a walk since Zabuza walked quickly. "Here it is." he said as he pushed open the doors.

Loud music flooded the boys' ears as they stepped into the club, following Zabuza.

The teacher went over to another man and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Haku. I saw some of Gaara's friends and they followed me.." He said with a deep sigh. "Can they visit? I'm sure they'd be glad to help you and your guys with the decorations." He added with a smirk.

Haku eyed the boys, after a moment he smiled. "Sure! I'd gladly accept the help." he laughed and motioned for the boys to follow. "Let's go, you can help Gaara."

The boys trotted after the beautiful man into the wider area of the club. "Hey, Gaara!" he called over the music. "You've got some friends who wanna help you!"

Sasuke leaned over to Neiji, mumbling. "We never said we'd help.."

Neiji shrugged. "Let's do it anyways. But I need to call my mom and let her know where we are."

Gaara was dancing around with a mop and had headphones covering his ears, with loud music blaring out of them. A man with long curly red hair moved towards Gaara, snatching the mop out of his hands, motioning to the group at the second doorway. The younger boy looked over at Haku's group with a frightened smile. "Hey, Haku-mama! You found my friends!"

"Nah, Zabby did. They 'followed' him." Haku said, making air quotes with his fingers. "Zabby said they wanted to help you."

The once red-headed boy laughed and shook his head. "No they didn't say that. Zabu-daddy's lying." Gaara motioned for the boys to follow him. "I'm going on break!" he shouted as he walked through a wide set of doors.

The boys had no choice but to follow him into the dark room.


End file.
